


What in a snake's mind?

by Blue_Capricorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Graphic descriptions of Merlins anatomy, Harry annoying the dark lord, Harry is fabulous, M/M, Mind Control, Smut for later, it is sort of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Capricorn/pseuds/Blue_Capricorn
Summary: A whole new world opens for Harry when he accidentally finds the ability to slip inside the mind of Nagini.It's time for Harry Potter's long awaited game.The Dark Lord is not prepared.





	What in a snake's mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to only write smut and it all accidentally turned into something else entirely. Damn me.

Nagini was craving her masters comforting warmth and decided to leave the cold marble floor which she was currently lying on. She was slightly bored and hoped for a fat rat to cross her way as she slithered to the direction she sensed her Masters presence in. 

It was a right shame that her human would not allow any of his funny people to come around this new place. Nagini hasn't seen them for quite a while now. She always enjoyed giving the lot a good scare, especially the ones with the light hair, but lately her Master seemed to have changed. He wouldn't meet them quite as often anymore and his form was different from the last one. The air around him was more pensive and calming, which Nagini rather enjoyed as a change. 

The new place pleased Nagini immensely, it was all cool air, surrounded by her Masters powerful magic and Nagini was able explore the place inside and outside. She was glad there were no fools around here that could set her Master in a bad mood. She didn't like leaving her humans side when he wasn't collected and calm. 

Nagini slithered towards the room that had its door slightly opened. It was the room in which her Master liked to sleep and read in the most. Nagini took a few tastes of the air around her to sense her Masters current emotional state. Her human was sleeping well and seemed to be very pleased at the moment. There was no burning intensity around the air. Nagini was satisfied to find her human on the bed and slithered towards it to welcome the heat around it. 

Her Master seemed to have written in his books before he decided to go to sleep, if the abandoned papers next to him were anything to go by. Nagini gracefully dragged the rest of her body up the bed and briefly studied her Masters form. He was lying on his back as always fully stretching the body across the bed. There was no strange material covering his flesh, except the usual one around his middle. Nagini often wondered why humans had the special need to wrap themselves in different skins. Her master explained it once but Nagini was after all a snake and decided that she didn't have to understand all odd ticks of the human species. 

Leaving her musings behind, Nagini curled herself around the heat. 

***  
Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Harry Potter was asleep and incredibly bored in his own dreamland. He was very desperate to dive into a certain snake’s mind, so he could spy at a certain Dark Lord for a few hours. 

This was certainly getting out of control. 

This entire thing has been going on for almost a week now with Harry entering Nagini’s mind whenever he had a chance to do so. It was all old Voldemort’s fault of course, bloody bastard. He was convinced that the twat cursed him somehow. Harry couldn't help himself anymore; he was in Nagini’s conscience nearly every single day now. The worst part of it was that Harry actually wanted to. 

\--Flashback--

Harry still vividly remembered the first time that it happened. He was just peacefully dreaming when he casually started to wonder to his dream self what old bald Tommy boy might be up to. He was too suspiciously quiet for Harry’s taste. It had made him increasingly nervous. His dreamland was filled with curiosity and a strong desire to know what the Dark Lord was so quietly doing with his time. Harry turned around in his mind when he felt the familiar nagging return in the back of his mind again. It was an odd thing, whenever Harry was deep in his thoughts which often circled around Voldemort, this strange pulling sensation would creep up. At first he’d ignore it and continue on with his thoughts. But as time went by he grew rather fond of the pulling presence and decided to approach it. 

When Harry did so, the presence seemed to immediately perk up at him and wait excitedly. Harry hesitantly stopped in front of it and carefully studied its aura. He couldn’t help but notice how connected he felt towards it. Even though there was a powerful core to it, Harry could clearly sense a certain vulnerabilitybehind it.  
It didn’t seem to be dangerous, not to Harry at least; in fact Harry rather felt that it was the opposite. He had an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch it. After briefly contemplating, he decided to do so. And just like that, the very moment he came in touch with it he felt a part of himself spin violently away and pop into another creature’s mind. 

He did not know at first that of all minds he could have possibly landed in, he ended up in Nagini’s. It obviously had to be Voldemort’s bloody pet. Of course, what else did Harry expect? 

Life must be hysterically laughing at Harry. 

It's a rather strange sensation whenever he chooses to leave his place and instead enters Nagini’s. It almost feels like he's apparating into the snakes mind. Weird describes the situation quite well when Harry first realised that he was sitting around in a snakes mind. At that time Harry still thought he was in an ordinary snakes head. It actually was kind of fascinating to being able to hear the thoughts of a snake and to feel its senses. 

He was eager to find out if he could control anything of the snake and wanted to test it all immediately out. He just had to know as impatient as he was. 

Harry briefly studied the snakes mind before he decided to push the snake's conscience to sleep. This was necessary if he wanted to have full control of the animal, otherwise he’d have to reveal himself to the snake’s conscience and Harry didn’t want to deal with that. The spell was highly advanced mind magic and required a powerful core. Dark too. Harry smirked at the thought of stupid Dumbledeedeesface if he knew what Harry was actually capable of. 

Harry noticed with mild surprise that the animals mind was actually rather strong which meant he needed to use much more force to numb the conscience. He tried to shut down the vibrations of the creatures mind and concentrated on using his magic accordingly. He collected the right pressure and pushed for the light click he was waiting to hear. To his great delight he succeeded. Harry made sure to double check his spells he casted around the mind before he felt safe enough to explore undisturbed. 

Harry had full control of everything. He could do whatever he wanted. He's the snake now.  
He enthusiastically decided to test out the movements first. Unfortunately Harry’s giddiness was quickly crushed with his very first move. His slight head up motion, only lead him to come face to face with an oddly familiar looking person. 

He almost shirked in utter horror when piercing red eyes met his vision. Thank Merlin’s heavily clenching anus that Harry didn't make any noise. He might have forgotten for a fleeting moment there that he was actually a snake and .. probably safe. Still.  
He basically half collapsed into the Dark Lords arms. 

In his slightly distressed state, Harry unconsciously flickered his tongue out to taste the air around him, noting the comforting calmness in the room and the heat that was radiating from Voldemort. He could even taste the emotional state of the man above him. Harry could sense that he had broken Voldemort's concentration; the dark Lord was apparently concerned and a bit caught off guard at the moment.

No, Harry decided, this is not happening. He has to leave now. This was all too ridiculous to be real. Harry turned back to his mind and tried to collect himself enough to prepare himself to escape this dream.  
He simply needed to concentrate and calmly wake the damn snake which Harry figured must be Nagini's conscience. He has to shift her back into her active mind, otherwise leaving would be incredibly difficult, not to mention harmful to both Harry and the snake.

Harry felt a significant drop in his energy level. This was not good. He really didn't want to pass out in Nagini's mind, especially not when bloody Voldemort was right in front of him. He needed to try to get back.

But as Harry already suspected, he wouldn't be Harry Potter if there wasn't any trouble involved. His focus wasn't strong enough to wake the bloody snake. Harry shouldn't be having any difficulties on this matter. He was clearly too distracted..or high. Yes, Harry must be high, he barely could think straight anymore.  
He groaned inwardly. It all meant that Harry couldn't leave. 

This was one of the most awkward moments in his life. Harry slowly looked up and stared at Voldemort, stared at this surprisingly very human and very handsome looking face of his. He was sure that the man was currently saying something to him but Harry was far too focused on staring at him. He looked like an older version of Tom Riddle from the diary, dark wavy black hair, pale angelic like skin, perfect face and those bloody eyes. Harry had to admit that not even Merlin’s shit could destroy that face, it wasn't even funny. It was a true shame that the man himself consists of pure shit. 

This was odd. Whatever happened to bald Voldy? Maybe he needed to get off and realised that no one would sleep with him looking like that. Harry wondered what Voldemort’s genitals might have looked like then. Perhaps he didn't have any. Was he even sexual at all? And if so, how kinky was he?  
Those were the real big questions that Harry really was curious about knowing. His own brain scolded him for having impossibly inappropriate thoughts during a very serious situation.

Harry didn’t understand this new transformation. Surely old Voldemort enjoyed looking scary and inhumane? What else was the dark ritual for that took place in his last year? Something wasn’t quite right. Not that anything ever was right when it concerns the evil git but Harry felt like something big happened. He was highly confused at the moment. 

Harry was startled when Voldemort's long fingers gently caressed his head. The ruby red eyes were intently looking at Harry or ...more likely at Nagini.  
Right, he's supposed to be Nagini. Harry was Nagini and Nagini was Nagini. Harry had no clue what kind of personality the damn snake possessed. He feels like he must reply to whatever Voldemort had said to him before. The man continued to pet him. Harry forced himself to stay still and ignored the urge to shed away from his touch, even though it felt quite nice.  
Right, he's got this. He's Harry Potter.

"Hiss hiss!!" 

Harry realised a bit too late that this was incredibly stupid to say. Parseltongue. How could he have forgotten? He kind of wanted to slap himself.  
So stupid.

The dark Lord seemed to be rather amused and even looked like he was about to laugh at him.  
"Is that all? My snake's failed attempt to talk to me in Parsel. Anything else, Nagini?"

Oh Merlin's woody balls. Harry would surely have flushed right here and then. This was embarrassing. Harry needed to focus. Maybe Nagini was actually stupid. Harry wanted to smirk at the thought but his tongue instead flickered out. Dark old Tommy doesn't do stupid or does he? Shall Harry play dumb and see for himself?  
Harry could feel his own brain screaming at him to pull himself together. His brain was right, of course. He really needed to pull himself together. 

Harry risked another glance at Riddle.  
To his surprise the man had his eyes closed and looked altogether..peaceful. Harry thought that peaceful and Riddle shouldn't ever be allowed to be in the same sentence. Regardless he looked utterly dashing. The pale man looked almost like he was mediating. He seemed to be somewhere else.  
Harry noticed that his snake body was still all draped over Riddle's arms and lap. He felt like he should be uncomfortable but couldn't bring himself to think so. In fact he really enjoyed where he currently was.

His brain started yelling at him again to wake up. His brain was right, of course. Harry was definitely less distracted now. His brain yelled again. Right, he was still incredibly distracted but he should manage it all someday. He'll master it for the next time, he's sure. Harry felt his brain ready to shout at him for even considering such an irresponsible idea.  
Harry shut his brain up. 

He's decided already. Of course will he come back and hang out with old Tommy boy again. Harry is a very responsible wizard after all, trying to spy on the great evil Lord for his own sheer amusement. It'll be fun! He can’t just let all these new opportunities pass by like that. Harry desperately needed to plan ahead and make this to his advantage.  
He was very positive that his new found ability was one of those weird things that was all somehow connected to Voldemort. Harry didn’t believe in coincidences anymore. This was Fate’s game and Harry was more than ready to play it. 

Harry wanted to study his surroundings a bit more before he'd take his leave. Ignoring Riddle for once, Harry turned his attention to the room they were actually in. It appeared to be like a private study room, there were rather old looking bookshelves around the small room and a cozy looking fireplace at the opposite from Harry. There was very little light in the room. Riddle himself was seated on a black leather chair that was right behind a dark wooden table. Harry saw a lot of perfectly stapled papers and books. He wondered what the evil git was doing with those.  
He'll find out next visit. 

Harry was satisfied with himself and returned without another glance to Nagini's mind. He knocked her conscience awake with a strong push of his magic. He started to feel her stirring.

Harry immediately dived into his mind and focused on the method that'd gotten him there and decided that he'd try the vice versa method. He really hoped that it'd work. As much as he oddly liked it around the Dark Lord, he really needed a break and get back to his own body.

Harry concentrated on his location and visualised his red and golden bed with his thin body lying on. He spun himself a few times before he finally tried to disapparate back. He felt himself pop away.

It worked all fine.

\---  
The Dark Lord opened his eyes when he suddenly felt the pleasant pulling presence disappear.  
It strangely felt empty now, like something important was missing.

\---End of Flashback---

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any reviews and grammatical corrections :) 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
